Emily
Emily is a Stirling Single tender engine. She works mostly on the Main Line and once ran the Misty Valley Branch Line. She also has her own set of coaches. Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the other engines, and though she can be bossy at times, she has a big heart. Biography *Click here to view Emily’s coverage. Personality Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind and compassionate, and is always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she accidentally hurts someone’s feelings, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the eighth to the sixteenth seasons, however, Emily had a nature of being fussy, bossy, rude and sarcastic to others. She had strived to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but always made up for them when she realised her errors. From the King Of The Railway onwards, Emily has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, with subtler shades of bossiness and overconfidence. She also often acts as a voice of reason to everyone, particularly when James gets too big for his wheels, or when a friend needs moral support. Technical Details Basis Emily is based on a Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2. Designed by Patrick Stirling in 1870 with 8 ft 1in driving wheels and outside cylinders, they were specifically built for high speed expresses between London and York. These locomotives were capable of hauling 280 ton trains at 50 mph, though they could reach 85 mph on lighter services. A total of 53 were built at Doncaster between 1870 and 1895, in three series introduced in 1870, 1884, and 1894 respectively; the last was withdrawn in 1916. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. 84F57316-5AC2-46DF-9245-A9D4A602F48E.jpeg|Emily’s basis Livery Emily is painted emerald green with gold and yellow lining. She has chocolate coloured running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze but are now silver. For the Great Railway Show, gold trim and flowers were added to her coat for her participation in the best decorated engine parade. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, What's the Matter with Henry?, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy (does not speak), Peace and Quiet (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again and Gordon and Spencer (cameo) *'Series 8' - James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets it Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far (cameo) and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) *'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo), Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Thomas and the Toy Shop (does not speak), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out (does not speak), Thomas Tries His Best (cameo), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole (cameo), Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Bold and Brave (cameo), Thomas and the Golden Eagle (does not speak), Keeping up with James (cameo) and Flour Power (cameo) *'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller (cameo), It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Edward Strikes Out, Thomas and the Shooting Star (cameo), Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas (cameo), Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure and James the Second Best (does not speak) *'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Dirty Work, Gordon and the Engineer (does not speak), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (cameo), Edward and the Mail and Thomas in Trouble *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie (does not speak), Rosie's Funfair Special, Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, Saved You! (cameo), Thomas Puts the Brakes On and Percy and the Bandstand (stock footage cameo) *'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor (cameo), Tickled Pink, Time For a Story (cameo), Percy's Parcel (cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds (cameo), Buzzy Bees (cameo) and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (does not speak), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Thomas and Scruff (cameo), Henry's Magic Box (does not speak) and Jitters and Japes (faceless portrait cameo) *'Series 15' - Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero (cameo), Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand (cameo), Kevin the Steamie, Percy the Snowman (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo) and Fiery Flynn (cameo) *'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *'Series 17' - Wayward Winston, Calm Down Caitlin (cameo), The Lost Puff (cameo), The Phantom Express (cameo), No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable (does not speak), Gone Fishing (cameo), The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut (cameo) *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Signals Crossed (cameo), Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (cameo), Missing Gator (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift (cameo) and Emily Saves the World *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey? (cameo), The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Salty All At Sea (cameo), Helping Hiro (cameo), Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Slow Stephen (cameo), Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All (mentioned) and Goodbye Fat Controller *'Series 20' - Sidney Sings (cameo), Toby's New Friend (cameo), Henry Gets the Express (cameo), Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa (cameo), The Railcar and the Coaches (cameo), The Christmas Coffeepot (cameo), Henry in the Dark, The Missing Breakdown Train (cameo), Three Steam Engines Gruff (cameo), Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship and All in Vain *'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number (cameo), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze and Emily in the Middle *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky (cameo), What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Seeing is Believing, Samson and the Fireworks, Rosie is Red (cameo), Thomas' Animal Ark, Cyclone Thomas (stock footage) and Counting on Nia (does not speak) *'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks Specials *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Diesels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018'- Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - Choosy, Breaking News (cameo), Beauty Pageant (cameo), Christmas Sing Along, Engines of the Wild, Welcome to Sodor, Fashion Fever (cameo), Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, 12 Days of Thomas, Thomas Holmes and X Marks the Shop *'Season 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 4) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 1) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 2), The Sodor Games (Part 3) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 2) (cameo), After Party (Part 3), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Look Within (cameo), Go Thomas! and Hey! Listen! (cameo) Specials *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation (cameo) Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) *Kate Kelly (Brazil) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) *Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Haffner Aniko (Hungary) *Mia Kadosh (Israel) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) *Erina Yamazaki (Japan) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea) *Diana Pérez (Latin America) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Joanna Pach (Poland) *Ioana Perneș (Romania) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *María Sánchez (Spain) *Thanh Hống (Vietnam) *Elain Llwyd (Wales) Trivia *Although the second female steam engine to ever appear in the television series (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. *Michael Angelis, Pierce Brosnan, and Teresa Gallagher give Emily a Scottish accent reflecting the origin of her designer. *One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. *Emily is the first character besides Thomas himself to say his phrase, "Cinders and ashes!", which was done in the thirteenth season episode, Tickled Pink. *Some literary articles show her being sisterly mostly to Thomas and James: according to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. *According to Emily's Slide Show, she was built around the same time as Donald and Douglas. *Emily's seventh season whistle sound would later be re-used for Peter Sam and Freddie. **Her whistle was also used in the Mr. Men Show episode "Parks". *Before Big World! Big Adventures!, Emily was the only member of the Steam Team not created by Wilbert Awdry, as well as the only female member up until the debuts of Nia and Rebecca, and the only member who was not introduced in the first season. She is also the only member to not have a number. *According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Emily was originally going to have handrails on top of her smokebox, three front coupling chains and a gold builder's plate on her wheel arch. *Emily was called Emilie in the French dub of the seventh season. *Emily had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: **Season 8: ***Her buffers changed from bronze to silver. ***She shares the same whistle sound as Henry. **Season 9: ***She had Edward's fourth season whistle sound. This whistle sound was used until the twelfth season. **Season 11: ***Her forward buffer housings' colour changed from black to red. ***The colour of her running board changed from dark grey to light grey. Presumably, this was done to match her running board colour to the other engines in the steam team. **Season 12: ***Her face became larger. **Hero of the Rails: ***Her face became a bit thinner. ***Her whistle sound is the same as Henry again. **Season 13: ***Steam incorrectly emits from her safety valve. **Tree Trouble: ***Steam no longer comes out of her safety valve. **No Snow for Thomas: ***She gains a permanent headlamp and tail-lamp, as well as lamp irons. ***She gains a new whistle sound. **Season 19: ***She gains brake pipes. ***She received more prominent front and rear brake-pipe outlets. Strangely, the front ones that have been there since she was introduced have not been removed. ***Her side rods became silver. **Snow Place Like Home and parts of Best Engine Ever only: ***Her brake pipe faces downwards. Category:Characters Category:Tender Engines